The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Modern multiple speed transmissions commonly employ a plurality of planetary gear sets having sun gears, planet gear carriers and ring gears which are permanently coupled together or selectively interconnected by clutch assemblies to achieve a reverse gear and a plurality of forward gear ratios.
Selection of speed ratios is typically accomplished by a microprocessor transmission control module that employs various vehicle parameters, for example, vehicle speed, and various driver input signals, for example, accelerator pedal position, to select the appropriate speed ratios. The transmission then actuates or engages a combination of the clutch assemblies to provide the desired speed ratios.
In general, a clutch assembly includes a clutch pack with one set of clutch plates that interweave and engage with another set of clutch plates. Further, the clutch assembly typically includes a backing plate that plate provides support to the clutch pack so that the clutch plates deflect a desired amount to provide appropriate load distribution over the plates. Although the coupling of the clutch assemblies with the associated gear sets has worked in the past as desired, there is a need, however, for transmissions with reduced component complexities and reduced space requirements.